Cell transplantation of human and mouse cells into immune compromised mice has greatly impacted our understanding of stem cell function, regeneration following injury, and cancer. However, these transplantation experiments routinely utilize small cohorts of mice due to high husbandry costs and engraftment of cells is difficult to visualize especially at single cell resolution.